Dulces Sueños
by Himeko y Hitomi
Summary: Dulces cuentos para poder soñar. LEMON! CAPITULO 3: Enséñame ¿Qué pasaría si repentinamente tu profesor se tornara sexy?
1. Secretos en la Ducha

**Secretos en la ducha**

Hicieron una junta con unos cuantos amigos en su piscina. Hacía mucho calor por lo que el día estaba exquisito para refrescarse. Después de estar mucho rato charlando bajo el sol, comenzó a sacarse la polera para darse un chapuzón. Tenía un perfecto cuerpo atlético, tonificado gracias a la gran cantidad de ejercicio que hacia: tenía unos fuertes pectorales, el abdomen duro y los oblicuos bien marcados. Tiró la polera a una de las sillas y se lanzó al agua en un impecable movimiento. Subió a la superficie y comenzó a nadar en la piscina. No pudiste evitarlo y te metiste junto a ÉL. Lo quedaste mirando un rato mientras te hablaba de lo deliciosa que estaba el agua. Tuviste que utilizar todas tus fuerzas para no besar esos magníficos y suaves labios. Después de un rato todos los demás los imitaron y se metieron con ustedes.

Comenzó a hacerse tarde y miraste tu reloj, te diste cuenta de la hora y saliste del agua disculpándote pero debías irte. ÉL, como todo un caballero te ofreció usar su baño para que te dieras una ducha antes de irte y así pudieras sacarte el cloro de la piscina. Accediste solo por cortesía, pero sabías que necesitarías esa ducha después de haberlo visto mojado y tan cerca de tu cuerpo, tanto que podías sentir el calor que emanaba. Subiste al departamento y buscaste tus cosas en su habitación, entraste al baño y comenzaste a sacarte la ropa para meterte a la ducha. Abriste la llave y el agua cayó bruscamente sobre tu ardiente cuerpo. La imagen de su esbelto, tonificado y gran cuerpo pasó por tu mente, perturbando tus pensamientos. Intentaste calmarte pensando en cosas menos perturbadoras y en eso sentiste la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Volteaste para saber si la persona entraría al baño, pero no sucedió nada por lo que seguiste con tu ducha. Ese susto había logrado tranquilizar las reacciones involuntarias que ÉL provocaba en ti. Seguiste sacando el cloro de tu piel hasta que sentiste una mano sobre tu espalda. Te helaste completamente y la mano siguió por tu cintura atrayéndola al cuerpo a la que pertenecía. Chocaste contra un torso fuerte y sentiste una respiración recorriendo tu cuello.

- Siempre quise encontrarte así, indefensa, vulnerable, poseíble. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo mientras te lamía suavemente. Reconociste su voz de inmediato, pero no terminabas de creerlo. Te volteaste para asegurarte de que tu mente no te estuviera jugando una mala pasada y lo viste ahí, acorralándote, seduciéndote.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaste atónita.

- ¿Acaso no te agrada?- susurró en tu oído tomándote aun más fuerte y atrayéndote hacia su cuerpo. El roce de sus sexos despiertos logro hacerte soltar un pequeño gemido, cosa que le agradó.

- Sólo quería verte así, toda para mí- comentó y comenzó a besarte apasionadamente recorriendo toda tu figura.

Notaste que aún seguía con su ropa, que ahora se había mojado completamente. Metiste tu mano por debajo de su polerón y lo despojaste de su pecho dejándolo casi al descubierto. ÉL te llevó contra la pared, tu espalda chocó con los helados azulejos y sus sexos se presionaron uno contra el otro. Tu cuerpo reaccionó al roce y se arqueó incontrolablemente. Lograste ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro antes de que su mano guiara la tuya hacia el bulto que había en su pantalón. La introdujiste frenéticamente y comenzaste a masturbarlo, su cuerpo reaccionó y se arqueó mientras un gemido de placer con tu nombre se imprimía de sus carnosos y tan deseados labios. Lo callaste con un profundo beso y sentiste como su lengua invadía tu boca sin control. Su mano libre subió rápidamente hasta tu cuello, lo tomó con dulzura y lo acercó lentamente a su rostro, profundizando el beso. Su mano estaba helada y la temperatura de tu cuerpo ya había aumentado debido al agua caliente. Tu piel reaccionó a esa caricia, erizándose por completo. Apoyó su frente contra la tuya, respirando agitadamente. Tus ojos se desviaron hacia el cielo, atónitos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Sucede algo?- susurró tiernamente con una leve preocupación.

- N-no es nada…- articulaste suavemente.

- ¿Es que acaso… no te gusta?- preguntó inseguro. Tu mirada chocó con la suya y pudiste ver la sinceridad a través de esos sus ojos.

- Y-yo- titubeaste y notaste lo agitada que aún te encontrabas. No sabías que hacer, aún no terminabas de creerlo y verlo así, tan preocupado y excitado al mismo tiempo, era algo que solo podía ocurrir en un sueño. Su mano bajó hasta tu cintura y sus ojos se transformaron en los de un animal hambriento. En ese instante te diste cuenta de que estabas desnuda. Tu mano comenzó a bajar, en un acto involuntario, hacia tu sexo con la intención de cubrirte, pero ÉL te agarró fuerte de la muñeca, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

- No, no lo hagas- dijo de pronto sin apartar la vista de tus ojos. Tu respiración se volvió algo pesada luego de esas reveladoras palabras y volviendo a mirar el suelo, soltaste la tensión de tu brazo. Su mano liberó tu muñeca y subió hasta tu pecho.

- No sabes cuánto he deseado esto- dijo en un último suspiro y te tomó del mentón para volver a unir sus labios con los tuyos. Sientes como su lengua recorre cada centímetro de tu boca, abierta a su merced y sale en un suave movimiento para lamer tus labios. Es cálida y suave, y empapa tus mojados labios, devorándolos lentamente.

De tu boca se escapa un gemido, mientras que sus labios comienzan a bajar por tu cuello dejando un rastro de besos a su paso. Recorre tu cuerpo mojado, acariciándolo, hasta tus senos. Tus jadeos se hacen más profundos una vez que ÉL se detiene.

- Eres tan suave- gimió ÉL antes de aprisionar entre sus labios unos de tus pezones. Lo lamió lentamente y la sangre que recorría tu cuerpo subió hasta tus mejillas sonrojándote.

- Me excita tanto verte así- volvió a gemir, tomando nuevamente el pezón entre sus labios, pero esta vez mordiéndolo con ansias. Una de tus manos se aventuró en su cabello, revolviéndolo con locura mientras ÉL jugaba con tu cuerpo. Comenzaste a bajar lentamente por su cuello y te adentraste en su mojada polera. ÉL empezó a moverse de nuevo, bajando entre besos, ahora hasta tu húmedo sexo. Tu mano se detuvo dentro de su camiseta. Una sonrisa traviesa cubrió el rostro de tu amante y tu mano se presionó contra los músculos de su espalda una vez que lo sentiste acariciar tu entrepierna. Volviste a subir hasta su cuello mientras ÉL masajeaba tu sexo. Pequeños gemidos comenzaron a brotar de tu boca, gemidos que poco a poco se transformaban en ahogados gritos.

Nunca en tu vida habías sentido un placer tan grande como el que experimentabas al tiempo que ÉL movía su dedo dentro de ti. Se detuvo, para observar tu sonrojada cara. Con uno de sus dedos recorrió tu entrepierna de arriba abajo, sin apartar la vista de ti, tu rostro volvió a sonrojarse, tus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un nuevo gemido ahogado y tu mano se presionó contra su cuello. Volvió a adentrar sus dedos en tu entrada y comenzó a moverlos circularmente, lo que producía pequeños temblores en tu usurpado cuerpo. Entonces el movimiento cambió a un entra y sale repetitivo que poco a poco aceleraron su ritmo hasta llevarte al punto de la locura. Y cuando creías que ya no podrías aguantar más el placer, se detuvo. Tu rostro se relajó y lo miraste fijo a los ojos. ÉL se paró hasta quedar a tu altura, tomaste el bulto de su pantalón entre tus manos y viste su rostro quejarse.

- P-por favor…- le rogaste con la respiración agitada. Se acercó a ti en un ágil movimiento y con sus dientes tomó tus labios, mordiéndolos hambriento, introdujo su lengua en tu boca y te aprisionó en un salvaje beso. Su temperatura también había subido y sus labios sabían delicioso.

Posicionaste tus manos en el borde de su polera sin cortar el beso, que emitía pequeños sonidos que hacían hervir tu cuerpo. Se separó unos instantes de ti y pasó sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al inicio de su polera, la cual arrastró hasta su cabeza para poder apartarla de su cuerpo. La lanzó unos metros más allá, su pelo se desordenó y tus manos se quedaron estáticas en sus caderas, en el borde de su pantalón. Volvió a tomarte por el cuello para seguir su trabajo dentro de tu boca. Tus manos involuntariamente atrajeron sus caderas hacia tu cuerpo, el cual se restregó contra el de tu chico. Dejó soltar un cálido gemido dentro de tu boca, un gemido grave e intenso que explicitaba el placer que le había causado aquel roce. Rápidamente lo despojaste de sus pantalones y de sus bóxers, los cuales aprisionaban una gran erección. Lo miraste intensamente, con algo de sorpresa y ËL sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Lo observaste por unos instantes y sin dejar de apartar la vista de su rostro, tomaste su virilidad entre tus manos, para poder proporcionarle el mismo placer que ÉL te había entregado, pero su fuerte mano te tomó por las muñecas, aprisionándolas entre sus cuerpos.

- No, esta vez quiero ser yo quien te satisfaga- y lentamente, aflojando un poco el agarre de tus extremidades, posicionó sus húmedos labios en tu cuello. Tus músculos volvieron a relajarse y cediste ante tan tierno, pero erótico acto. Sus manos te tomaron fuerte por las caderas, su respiración se volvió entre cortada y jadeaba sin control sobre tu cuerpo. Podías sentir el aire caliente que emanaba de su boca, subiendo y bajando por tu abdomen. Te tomó fuerte por la cintura y te separó de la pared de la ducha, al tiempo que bajaba una de sus manos hasta tu trasero.

- E-espera ¿Qué haces?- cuestionaste en un suave gemido asustado al tiempo que lo tomabas de los hombros para tratar de separarte de ÉL.

- Todo estará bien- y con esa sutil respuesta, cediste a sus caricias. Lentamente comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos, previamente ensalivado, en tu interior. Podías sentir como éste se abría paso por tu estrecha entrada y una vez que llegaba a su tope, salía, para luego introducirse con más fuerza. Un gemido brotó inevitablemente de tus labios, el cual reprimiste rápidamente con la mano.

- No te preocupes- dijo mientras te miraba intensamente- Nadie podrá escucharte, así que no reprimas tu placer- Lograste ver la lujuria en sus ojos antes de que otra embestida, de ahora dos de sus dedos, te hiciera gemir aún con más satisfacción.

Sus movimientos se aceleraban a medida que tu entrada se ensanchaba. Introdujo el tercer y último de sus dedos con cuidado, claro que para ti éste último se sintió más placentero por la dilatación que te había hecho alcanzar. Ahora se encontraba hincado ante ti, se acercó despacio a tu intimidad y comenzó a lamerla ansioso. Cada uno de esos movimientos, esas lujuriosas caricias y la imagen de tu amante complaciéndote, hacía que tu cuerpo se estremeciera. De pronto sus dedos salieron sin aviso y el suave masaje que te había estado proporcionando, se detuvo. Bajaste tú mirada, al tiempo que veías como su rostro se acercaba al tuyo, satisfecho. Sonrió y lamió tus labios, hambriento. Tu cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse un poco cansado, nunca antes habías sentido tanto placer en tan poco tiempo. Te rodeó por la espalda y te volteó en un rápido movimiento, te acercó aún más a su cuerpo y el tuyo cayó contra la pared. Te sostuviste de ella y tu mejilla chocó con los helados azulejos, tenías un extraño presentimiento, como si estuvieras a punto de ser violada por el más sexy y salvaje de los hombres, y de alguna forma, eso te complacía y te excitaba. Respiraste dificultosamente contra la pared y sus manos tomaron posesión de tus caderas.

- ¿Qu-é…?- jadeaste antes de ser interrumpida por su varonil voz.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó ÉL al momento que frotaba su gran miembro contra tu trasero. Tus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y un tibio gemido suplicante salió de tu boca. Podías sentir como su sexo jugaba en tu rabo, frotándose con fuerza en tu entrada.

- Por favor- imploraste en un jadeo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el chico cruelmente a pesar de saber a qué venía esa súplica.

- Mé-telo, por favor, viólame…- ordenaste, tu boca se abrió un poco y dejó salir ese calor que acumulaba hace ya un rato. ÉL te miró, derritiéndose por dentro, la cara que siguió a esa delirante petición logró sacar a flote su lado más salvaje y obedeciendo a tu erótico mandato, ubicó su virilidad en tu intimidad.

Un gemido volvió a salir de entre tus labios cuando te diste cuenta de lo obediente que ÉL podía ser. Y entonces en un intenso movimiento, introdujo su pene hasta lo más profundo de tu ser. Tu rostro se volvió hacia la pared y tu garganta dejó escapar un grito de placer al tiempo que tu cuerpo se arqueaba hacia el de tu amante. Se quedó quieto por un momento, para que te acostumbraras a su inmensa masculinidad. Tus músculos se relajaron y comenzaste un sutil movimiento, permitiendo que el miembro de tu poseedor entrara y saliera de tu interior. Éste, al observar que ya te ibas acostumbrando, dejó que tomaras el ritmo, se inclinó hacia tu espalda, tomó tus senos entre sus manos y los apretó vigorosamente. Las embestidas comenzaron a tomar ritmo y cada vez se hacían más fuertes, al igual que los movimientos de sus manos en tu busto. Ambos gemían al tiempo que sus cuerpos chocaban uno contra el otro. Siguieron así por un rato, cada movimiento causaba una serie de corrientes eléctricas que recorrían cada milímetro de tu cuerpo sudado. Las embestidas se volvieron aún más rápidas y sus manos tomaron el ritmo de los golpes que éste te proporcionaba. Entonces, tu entrada se volvió aún más estrecha y la virilidad de tu amante fue presionada fuertemente por tus paredes internas. Un último gemido escapó de tu boca, antes de que te arquearas hacia el cuerpo de tu chico y un fluido caliente te llenara por dentro. Su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre el tuyo, ambos ahora apoyados sobre los fríos azulejos de la pared. Sus manos cayeron exhaustas sobre tus muslos y sus respiraciones se volvieron dificultosas.

Sus labios se posaron en tu cuello, proporcionándole débiles caricias. Las corrientes se extendían por tu cuerpo al tiempo que su piel rosaba con la tuya. Lograste regular un poco tu respiración, pero aún seguías exhausta, y entonces las manos de tu galán subieron lentamente por tu abdomen al tiempo que daba pequeños lamidos en tu espalda. Tu respiración volvió a descontrolarse y tu cuerpo reaccionaba paulatinamente a sus caricias. Una de sus varoniles manos se posó en tu hombro y la otra comenzó a bajar hasta tu cadera, la cual agarró con fuerza mientras separaba su cuerpo del tuyo.

- Veo que eres insaciable- dijo agitado al notar que tus pezones volvían a erguirse a causa de sus suaves roces y una sonrisa traviesa se imprimió en su rostro. Su lengua salió de entre sus labios y los lamió con lujuria, mientras sostenía con más fuerza tus caderas.

- ¡Ah…!- exclamaste sonrojada cuando ÉL apartó su pelvis de tu cuerpo al tiempo que te separaba de la pared. Y con más energía que antes, volvió a introducirse dentro de ti. Tus labios se separaron y dejaron escapar un profundo gemido.

Rápidamente tu galán comenzó un ágil vaivén, te arqueaste contra su cuerpo y su mano te rodeó por la cintura. Sus golpes se volvieron más rápidos y sus labios iniciaron un frenético recorrido por tu cuello. Dejaste caer tu cabeza en su hombro y la mano que aún permanecía en tus caderas, subió hasta tu pecho, luego tu cuello y hasta tu cabeza, desordenando tu cabello vigorosamente. Las embestidas eran salvajes y llenas de una pasión que nunca creías que ÉL podía poseer. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos y sus movimientos más fugaces. La mano que en un principio se mantenía estática en tu cintura, subía y bajaba por tu pelvis como tratando de agarrarse de algo para poder embestirte más fuerte. Manteniendo aquella posición, volteaste tu rostro hasta encontrar sus labios, los que separaste lentamente para luego introducir tu hambrienta lengua. La mano que había bajado de tu cabello a tu pecho, te atrajo aún más a su cuerpo, que emanaba un calor sensual que te excitaba al chocar con tu piel. Te separaste un poco para poder respirar, pero aún te encontrabas lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir aquel ardiente fuego que se desprendía de su boca junto con aquellos eróticos gemidos y que se depositaban en la tuya llenándola por completo. Tus manos se apoyaron contra la pared, para poder mantenerte en pie.

- ¡Y-ya n-no…!- y antes de poder terminar la frase, brotó de su miembro, el mismo líquido blanquecino de la primera vez y experimentaste la misma sensación de lleno que en aquel instante mientras escuchabas un gemido ahogado que salía de los labios de tu amante.

Tu cabeza cayó entre tus brazos y te desplomaste sobre el suelo de la ducha. ÉL también cayó contigo, con sus brazos entre tus piernas y su cuerpo desmayado sobre el tuyo. Sus respiraciones chocaban agitadas y sus jadeos se alternaban descontrolados. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que las palabras salían de su boca.

- Te a-amo, Kag- jadeó dificultoso. Te sonrojaste instantáneamente y escondiste tu cara de su mirada intrusa. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer lentamente por tus mejillas. Sus brazos te rodearon amablemente por la cintura y su ardiente frente hizo contacto con tu espalda. Sonreíste satisfecha y tus manos tomaron las suyas, mientras dejabas caer tu rostro sobre la pared, para así intensificar aquel dulce abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) Dato curioso: La persona de la narración está hecha para que cada una de nosotras se ponga en el lugar de nuestra querida amiga Kagome, imaginando a nuestro amado Inuyasha haciendo esas osadas cosas :B<strong>

**Todo partió el verano de este año cuando nos despedíamos en messenger antes de irnos a dormir. Nos contábamos pequeños relatos para soñar pero despues de un tiempo comenzaron a ser cada vez mas largos. Tenemos algunas otras cosillas para presentarles así que esten alerta :)**

**Déjennos sus comentarios ^^ saludos!**

**Besos Himeko & Hitomi**


	2. La Revancha

La Revancha

El sonido de los altos tacones azules hacía voltear a cada uno de los presentes, el movimiento de tus caderas al caminar hacían mover el vestido que llevabas, que se contoneaba perfectamente a tu figura. Azul, al igual que tus zapatos, llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, dejando ver tus piernas, pero tapándolas lo suficiente para que la imaginación del sexo opuesto comenzara a funcionar. El escote no muy pronunciado, te hacía ver elegante, y a la vez sexy, y tu cabello recogido en un elegante moño, con rizos cayendo, dejaba ver tu cuello.

Querías divertirte esa noche, y ¿por qué no? Ganar algo de dinero. Pero no querías jugar en las típicas máquinas del casino, sino que apostarías en algo más grande. Ninguna chica se atrevía a jugar Póker, sólo se sentaban al lado de sus maridos o acompañantes, para ver las partidas. Sin embargo, tú eras la excepción, ibas sola a ese elegante lugar, a ganarles a esos engreídos y orgullosos hombres que se creían dueños del lugar.

El hotel Shikon estaba fuera de la cuidad, conocido por todos, pero sólo para algunos accesible, tenía un gran casino, donde muchos iban a apostar y pasar la noche.

-¿Algo que beber, señorita? – te preguntó un mozo que se te acercó, quien recibió una provocativa sonrisa de tu parte.

-Un Martini de manzana, por favor – le pediste, y segundos más tarde te lo entregó.

Con tu bebida en la mano, evaluaste el lugar para ver quiénes serían tus víctimas. A tu izquierda estaban los que apostaban en La Ruleta, al frente, jugaban Black Jack, y a tu derecha estaban las mesas de póker. Habría unas doce mesas donde los hombres apostaban y perdían dinero sin más. Sonreíste, había una gran variedad donde elegir.

En las primeras cuatro mesas sólo había hombres mayores, de unos sesenta o más, junto a sus esposas, quienes por cierto eran bastante más jóvenes que ellos. Rodaste los ojos, tú no serías una de ellas. Seguiste mirando hasta que encontraste a tus victimas. En el medio del salón había cuatro hombres jóvenes, bastante guapos además, sentados. Tres de ellos con sus parejas y uno solo.

Lo miraste, parecía que un gran y musculoso cuerpo se escondía bajo ese traje, y cuando volteó su rostro levemente en tu dirección, quedaste maravillada por la belleza de éste. Sin duda era él a quien querías.

Viste que sonreía con satisfacción, al mismo instante en que los demás que estaban en la mesa hacían una mueca de disgusto. Había ganado el juego.

Como si fuera un imán, caminaste hacia la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados, y al sentirte cerca, él giró su cabeza hacia ti y sonrió de medio lado, de una manera tan sexy que te hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. No obstante le respondiste de la misma manera, para luego sentarte a su lado.

-Buenas noches, chicos – dijiste con un toque juvenil, recibiendo un saludo de cada uno - ¿listos para apostar?

Te miraron sorprendidos, y luego rieron por debajo. Imbéciles, pensaste, ¿creían que por que eres mujer no podías jugar? Debían estar locos. Malditos machistas.

-¿Pretende jugar, señorita? – Preguntó Él con arrogancia y una sonrisa de medio lado, extremadamente sensual - ¿No será mejor dejarlo a quienes saben del tema?

Eso te irritó más, pero no te dejarías vencer por ese hombre tan altanero. Le sonreíste de la misma manera, marcando el desafío en tu mirada.

-No creo que le tema a que una chica le gane un juego, ¿verdad, señor? – él bufó con incredibilidad, pero aceptó el desafío. Tal vez sacaba otra cosa buena, además del dinero – Veremos quién es el que sabe del tema al final.

Repartieron las cartas. Las chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa te miraron con admiración. Al parecer eran unas sumisas novias que obedecían en todo a sus parejas. Viste las cartas, sonreíste para tus adentros, pero mostraste preocupación en el exterior. Debías hacerles creer que sería fácil ganarte. Lo miraste de reojo, parecía satisfecho con su baraja. Si creía que iba a ganar nuevamente estaba equivocado.

Miradas iban y venían, él si sabía cómo seducir simplemente observándote, pero procuraste parecer inmune a ello, aunque por dentro te derritieras. Lo viste reírse para sí y sonreír con satisfacción. Al parecer tenía la baraja que quería, viendo que ya había una apuesta bastante alta, era conveniente reclamar el premio en ese momento. Pero lo que ese atractivo hombre no sabía era que tenía pocas probabilidades de ganar.

-Bueno, caballeros, señorita – te miró con una sonrisa de medio lado con la que podrías haberte pegado un tiro – creo que la noche me sonríe nuevamente. Confórmense con verme ganar, nuevamente.

Reveló sus cartas sobre la mesa, mostrando una perfecta Escalera de Color, desde el tres al ocho de Trébol. Los demás sentados suspiraron con frustración, al parecer el chico llevaba bastante tiempo ganando. Era el momento de su perdición.

-Espere – dijiste en el instante en que el hombre se estiraba para recoger las fichas que canjearía luego por dinero. Elevó una ceja y te miró, interrogante – lamento decirle que usted no gana con eso. – Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues estaba más que seguro de lo que había hecho. Era una de las jugadas con más puntos, la segunda con más puntuación, eso significaba que tú…Volteaste tu muñeca para que se informaran de tu baraja. - Les presento una hermosa Escalera Real, Imperial o como quieran llamarla.

-No puede ser – dijo él incrédulo, arrastrando las palabras. Ahora fuiste tú quien sonrió con arrogancia, mientras estirabas tu brazo para tomar las fichas. Los chicos seguían viéndote con sorpresa, mientras que sus acompañantes te miraban orgullosas.

-¿Ahora quién sabe del tema? – le preguntaste al hombre, quien se había echado hacia atrás en la silla y te escrutaba con la mirada. Hizo una mueca, con lo que sólo pudiste reír. – Bueno, fue un gusto ganarles, ahora iré a cobrar mi premio. Con su permiso.

-¿Tan pronto se va? – Cuestionó - ¿No quiere jugar otra partida?

Había un desafío en sus palabras, él quería la revancha y recuperar lo suyo, pero no querías seguir ahí, eso había sido un simple capricho.

-Sé cuando retirarme, gracias de todas formas – dijiste, y luego te levantaste y te alejaste de ellos.

Fuiste directamente a donde se cambiaban las fichas por dinero. La mujer que estaba ahí se sorprendió de que tuvieras tantas, y tú le relataste cómo le habías ganado a ese chico tan engreído. Luego de que te pasara el dinero, fuiste al bar, para pedir otra bebida. Esta vez fue un Vodka azul. Su color entre turquesa y trasparente te hacía recordar el océano, y lo estuviste observando un buen rato, antes de probarlo al fin.

-Excelente elección de bebida – escuchaste su voz muy cerca de tu oído. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió tu espalda, pues sabías que era Él. – Aunque es algo suave para mi gusto.

Te volteaste y sonreíste con arrogancia, no entendías por qué ese hombre lograba sacar ese lado en ti. Pasaste tu dedo índice por su camisa, en una caricia provocativa, y acercaste tu rostro al de él, quien siguió apacible.

-¿Ahora piensas enseñarme de tragos? – lo desafiaste sin apartarte de él, logrando que te sonriera de la misma manera. Definitivamente el chico era tu perdición. Sus ojos claros, su estiloso, pero atractivo corte de cabello, sus labios carnosos y su cuerpo musculoso y grande, te volvían loca. – Parece que no sabes cuándo parar de jugar ¿eh?

-Quiero la revancha – confesó él, provocando una pequeña carcajada en ti. Volviste a darle la espalda, pero no parecía darse por vencido, pues se sentó a tu lado. Te cogió el mentón con la mano, obligándote de ese modo a mirarle a los ojos – Hablo en serio – sin embargo su expresión no lo demostraba. - ¿O tienes miedo a que te gane?

-Sí, claro – comentaste con sarcasmo.

-Te espero en mi habitación, en veinte minutos – sentenció, entregándote un papel con el número de su cuarto como si estuviesen traficando algo. No pudiste evitar reír ante las acciones del chico, pero cuando te volteaste para negarte, él ya llevaba varios metros alejado de ti.

Suspiraste mientras seguías bebiendo tu trago. Sí que era persuasivo. Cuando volviste a mirar la hora, luego de terminar el Vodka, te diste cuenta de que ya había pasado media hora. Reíste por lo bajo, seguramente él te estaba esperando en su habitación. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, caminaste hasta el ascensor y mientras éste llegaba a tu piso, abriste el papel que el chico te había dado.

"_376" _Decía, sólo eso, nada más. Ninguna empalagosa frase o algún emoticón. Solo tres míseros números.

Cuando el ascensor llegó apretaste el tercer piso y esperaste. Al salir buscaste la habitación con esmero, y tras encontrarla, golpeaste la puerta para que él abriera. Apareció segundos más tarde, con su sexy sonrisa en el rostro, mirándote de arriba abajo como si estuviera estudiándote.

-Llegas tarde – comentó con voz ronca, haciéndose a un lado para dejarte pasar. – Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

-Bueno, pero dime ¿qué es más divertido que ganarte?

El chico rió, para luego mirarte intensamente con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Caminó hacia ti, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con el pie, y te tomó de la cintura, apegándote a él.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante? – Te susurró al oído, haciéndote temblar – Póker de prendas.

-OK, - respondiste apenas – si lo que quieres es quedar desnudo, está bien.

-Soy Inuyasha, por cierto – comentó mordiéndote el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Kagome. – susurraste tras superar el escalofrío que recorrió tu espalda.

Te condujo hasta un hermoso sofá de dos cuerpos, donde se sentaron y él repartió las cartas. Primera partida, él perdió, así que se quitó la camisa, pues se había quitado previamente el saco y la corbata. Y no pudiste evitar mirar su torso desnudo, con abdominales marcados, fuertes pectorales, brazos robustos y un bronceado matador. Pero cuando ya no podía ser más perturbador, desviaste la mirada a sus ojos, los cuales parecían divertidos tras tu breve escrutinio.

Te sonrojaste, pero él no comentó nada y repartió nuevamente las cartas. Agradeciste mentalmente que no lo hiciera. Siguieron jugando, aunque la segunda partida fue más larga que la primera, a ninguno de los dos les salía las cartas correctas, hasta que…

-Kagome, tendrás que quitarte tu lindo vestido – dijo con una sonrisa tan sexy que tuviste que controlarte de no saltar sobre él para besarlo.

-¿Q-qué? – balbuceaste antes de que él voltease su mano para mostrar su baraja y confirmar que había ganado. Suspiraste con frustración, poniéndote de pie para poder bajar el cierre de tu vestido.

Muy despacio comenzaste a bajarlo, tan lentamente que lograbas ver cómo lo torturabas con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Inuyasha te recorrió con sus orbes dorados, mientras se mordía el labio tratando de controlarse, o tal vez imaginando que te saboreaba al momento en que lo hacía. Y cuando el cierre estuvo abajo, fue el turno del vestido completo de salir de tu cuerpo, el cual quitaste con la misma velocidad.

Pero fue cuando la bella prenda estuvo en el suelo, acompañando a la camisa del joven, cuando ambos mandaron toda la moral y los nervios al diablo y se lanzaron el uno al otro, para besarse con tanta pasión que podría haber derretido los polos. Te tomó de la cintura, apegándote a su cuerpo con desesperación, tratando así que se fundiera en ti. Sin parar de besarse, cayeron al sofá, quedando tú sentada sobre él, con las piernas a ambos lados de las suyas, permitiéndote sentir su excitación. Lo sentiste temblar cuando te frotaste contra él, por lo que repetiste tu movimiento.

Él recorrió tus piernas con las manos, tocó con suavidad tus muslos, erizándote la piel, causándote escalofríos. Dejó de besarte para continuar haciéndolo en tu cuello, lamiendo, mordiéndolo, dejándote marcas con las que no podrías volver a usar ese vestido que llevabas. Gemiste en su oído cuando mordió tu clavícula, alterándolo, por lo que subió sus manos por tu espalda para desabrochar tu sostén, y luego sacártelo.

Entrelazó tus piernas en sus caderas y se levantó, llevándote consigo hacia la gran cama que había en la habitación. Te tumbó ahí y se subió encima de ti, antes de volver a devorarte la boca. Recorrió tu cuerpo con las manos, las que se posaron finalmente sobre tus pechos, masajeándolos, provocando que olas de placer te invadieran. Te arqueaste hacia él, al momento en que abandonaba tus labios, para bajar con su boca por tu cuello nuevamente. Un camino de besos dejó antes de detenerse sobre tus senos y tomar uno de los pezones.

Y gemiste de placer cuando sentiste su tibia lengua sobre ti, llevándote a la misma gloria con eso. Lamió y mordió el pequeño botón mientras con su mano izquierda estimulaba el otro.

-Creí… que íbamos a jugar póker – bromeaste y pudiste notar en tu voz entrecortada cuan excitada estabas.

-Más tarde, cariño – rió él al momento en que mordía ligeramente tu pezón.

Pasaste tus manos por su espalda, sintiendo cada musculo bien formado, provocando en él un hormigueo en su piel. Se estremeció ante tus caricias, alegrándote por tener ese poder sobre él. Inuyasha tomó una de tus manos y la condujo hasta su bien marcado bulto en su entrepierna, y tembló de inmediato cuando acariciaste su masculinidad, aunque fuese por encima del pantalón, que aún seguía ahí.

Fue en su momento de vulnerabilidad cuando decidiste tomar el control de la situación. Lo empujaste para que él quedase bajo tuyo, ahora era tu turno de torturarlo con caricias pasionales. Sentada a horcajadas sobre su miembro, te frotaste sobre él, quien jadeó. Te tomó de las caderas y te movió con más energía, permitiéndote sentir cuan duro ya estaba.

Te inclinaste, un casto beso en los labios fue seguido por una serie de otros no tan inocentes que bajaron por todo su espléndido torso, el cual subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a su respiración agitada. Llegaste a su pantalón, donde podías apreciar cuan excitado estaba. Pasaste tus manos por encima, mientras lo escuchabas gemir ronco, y con esto, comenzaste a desabrochar el cinturón y luego el cierre. El pantalón quedó fuera, junto con su bóxer negro, tirado en alguna parte de la habitación, pero cuando volviste tu vista a la anatomía del chico, sentiste miedo de repente.

Él lo notó, por lo que tomó tu mano y te instó a masturbarlo. Y cuando ya no pudo más, te volvió a situar bajo él. Pasó sus manos por tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tus bragas, metiendo una de ellas bajo la prenda, para acariciar tu intimidad. Te removiste, presa de placer, al momento en que él introducía uno de sus dedos en ti, provocado que un grito saliera de tu garganta. Y con esto él empezó a moverlo dentro de ti, agregando otro dedo, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-Ya… no puedo más – gemiste y lo escuchaste reír. Así que terminó de deshacerse de la ropa que te quedaba y en un solo movimiento, te penetró. Gritaste ante la sorprendente intromisión, aunque no te podías quejar de nada.

Comenzaron un vaivén de caderas, primero con una tortuosa lentitud, luego un poco más rápido. Embestidas duras y profundas que los hacían creer estar en el mismo cielo. Inuyasha se inclinó para besarte, con una de sus manos se apoyó en la cama para no aplastarte, mientras que con la otra masajeó uno de tus senos, aumentando el placer que sentías.

Luego de unos minutos, cambiaron de posición. Bueno, fue él quien te obligó a hacerlo. Te volteó, quedando arrodillada, y luego, con una mano en tu espalda, te forzó a apoyarte en las tuyas, quedando así sostenida en las cuatro extremidades. Te penetró por detrás, dándote cuenta de inmediato, que en esa posición entraba más profundo, sacándote más suspiros y gemidos, y provocando que él jadeara más fuerte.

Ardían, eran fuego dentro del fuego con sus pasionales movimientos. Él tomó tus pechos entre sus manos, los cuales se movían conforme ocurrían las embestidas, y pellizcó con suavidad tus pezones. Con su lengua recorrió tu columna, erizando tu piel, más de lo que ya estaba. Te arqueaste nuevamente, antes de que él súbitamente se alejara de ti, saliera de tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntaste cuando volteaste a verlo. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y te miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ven aquí – te pidió en un tono más tierno, indicándote que te sentaras sobre él – quiero verte la cara cuando me corra en ti.

Te mordiste el labio ante tan osado parlamento, pero accediste de inmediato. Volviste a sentirlo cuando te sentaste sobre su miembro. Te tomó de las caderas para moverte con más frenesí, convirtiendo la danza de sus cuerpos en una droga que los volvía adictos al otro. Te mordió el labio inferior antes de apoyar su frente en la tuya.

-Voy a acabar – bramó besándote.

-Yo…también – confesaste.

Se estremecieron de pies a cabeza cuando el orgasmo los alcanzó. Gritaron el nombre del otro, antes de besarse con desesperación. Él se liberó dentro de ti y lo que sentiste en ese momento fue como si miles de estrellas se aparecieran frente a tus ojos. Todo te daba vueltas, pero se sentías tan llena, tan satisfecha.

Inuyasha cayó hacia atrás, para apoyar su espalda en el colchón, y te llevó consigo. Ambos se quedaron así un rato, hasta tranquilizarse completamente. Apoyaste tu cabeza en su pecho, escuchando como sus frenéticos latidos del corazón poco a poco se iban calmando.

-Entonces ¿quién ganó la tercera partida? – bromeaste cuando ya estabas más recuperada.

-Ambos – sonrió él – deberíamos jugar más seguido.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Ambos rieron, antes de besarse nuevamente con pasión y de volver a mover sus caderas, las que no se habían separado en ningún momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, bueno aquí volvemos con otro ardiente relato, jeje Ojala les haya gustado y bueno, por ahí se van al casino a jugar una partidita de Póker jajaja<strong>

**Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios ^^ Besos**

**Himeko & Hitomi**


	3. Enséñame

**Enséñame**

Eran las 4 de la tarde, hora de salida de clases. Habías quedado con una amiga de estudiar para el examen de mañana, ya que la materia no la entendías muy bien. Tocaron el timbre, cerraste el cuaderno, ordenaste tus cosas, las metiste al bolso y comenzaste a caminar hacia la salida. Te despediste del profesor y saludaste a un par de amigas que te esperaban afuera.

- Espere señorita- te diste vuelta alarmada cuando escuchaste la voz de tu maestro.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaste fingiendo naturalidad.

- ¿Usted tiene buena letra no?

- Sí- respondiste extrañada.

- Y conoce la de sus compañeros ¿No?

- Emm sí, creo que sí- contestaste aún más extrañada.

- Bueno, entonces necesito que se quede después de clases.

- ¿Y para qué?- replicaste con el ceño fruncido.

- Para que me ayude con unas correcciones.

Suspiraste, pero de todas formas aceptaste ayudarlo, total, no creías que tomara mucho tiempo, el profe te caía bien y además no llevaba mucho en el instituto y te daba lástima los grandes esfuerzos que realizaba para complacer a la directora.

Saliste al pasillo para dejar tus cosas en el casillero y te encontraste con tu amiga. Le explicaste lo que te había pedido el profesor y te disculpaste por haberla hecho esperar, de todas formas pensabas recompensarla por su buena voluntad. Te despediste de ella, rogándole que una vez terminado el favor que le harías a tu maestro te ayudara con los estudios. Te dirigiste a tu casillero, guardaste tus cosas y caminaste a la sala para comenzar lo antes posible el favor y así volver luego a tu casa a preparar el examen. Entraste a la clase y viste al profesor Inuyasha sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles. Te quedaste parada mirándolo. Llevaba una camisa celeste un poco traslucida, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, la corbata, roja como la sangre, desarreglada y un pantalón beige con un cinturón en marrón que hacían juego con sus zapatos. Su pelo, corto, estaba desordenado y en los brazos se podía observar lo musculoso que era su cuerpo, ya que la camisa le apretaba en ciertas zonas. Ciertamente verlo ahí trabajando después de un duro día de clases, te hacía pensar que quizá ayudarlo con las correcciones no había sido una mala idea.

El tipo era guapo y si de números se trata, se podría decir que más de la mitad de las chicas del instituto estaban enamoradas de él. A ti sólo te agradaba, era guapo sí, pero no es algo que te quite el sueño. Cerraste la puerta y te sentaste en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. Le pediste algunas pruebas y comenzaste a corregir. El silencio, en un principio se hizo incómodo, no sabías de que hablarle y él tampoco ayudaba mucho con sólo observar los papeles y mover un par de veces el lápiz sin decir ni una palabra, pero al cabo de un rato, tu mente te sacó de aquel incómodo lugar. Entonces, tus ojos, en un movimiento involuntario, subieron para posarse sobre el musculoso bícep del hombre delante de ti. Te sonrojaste levemente y apartaste la mirada antes de que él se diera cuenta. ¡No podías pensar de tu profesor así! Va totalmente contra las reglas, y además, él es anticuado, ama leer libros y encerrarse a pasar tardes enteras con ellos. De ninguna manera encaja con tu perfil de hombre. Seguramente aún era virgen a la edad que tiene y si gozaba de buena suerte sólo debe haber tenido una novia. Pobrecilla, debe haberlo pasado tan mal a su lado, de seguro duraron menos de lo que vive una mosca y con la personalidad pasiva de él, ella debe haber sido la que terminó la relación. Que inteligente decisión la que tomó, se hubiera aburrido con tan poco interesante persona. Puede ser simpático y quizá guapo, pero le falta ese toque salvaje que nosotras las mujeres amamos.

- Emm ¿Podrías borrar el pizarrón, por favor?- pidió amablemente. Levantaste la mirada y lo observaste por unos segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza. Te paraste, buscaste el borrador y comenzaste a hacer lo que te había pedido.

Tu cabeza comenzó a divagar nuevamente y tus pensamientos te sumergieron hasta el punto de desconectarte del mundo. De pronto él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ti, te tomó por la cintura y te acorraló contra la pared. El roce de su cuerpo produjo el switch que te hizo volver a la realidad. Te paralizaste al instante y un montón de cosas pasaron por tu mente.

- No sabes cuánto me excita verte borrando la pizarra así- dijo a tu oído con voz ronca. Tus nervios llegaron al punto en que hacían hervir tu sangre. ¿Tus nervios? Nah, de alguna forma, esa personalidad dominante que había tomado el control del cuerpo de tu sexy profesor te excitaba.

- Pero que cosas dice, profesor- lograste titubear. Sus manos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente por tu cuerpo, hasta el inicio de tu blusa, la cual desabrochó pausadamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de tu piel que se asomaba. Le tomaste la mano y lo detuviste.

- ¿Qué pasa?- protestó extrañado.

- E-esto no...

- ¿No qué? ¿No te agrada?

- Esto no es correcto, lo lamento, pero mañana tengo un examen y necesito llegar temprano para estudiar- exclamaste decidida.

- No hay de qué preocuparse aquí puedes aprender muchas más cosas que sola en casa- dijo e inició un largo recorrido por tu cuello con sus labios.

Cada beso producía una serie de choques eléctricos que se esparcían sobre ti de pies a cabeza y te arqueaban poco a poco haciendo que tu cuerpo se acercara al de él. Te agarró de la cintura nuevamente y eliminó por completo esa poca cantidad de centímetros que separaban sus cuerpos. El bulto que creaba su miembro por debajo de sus pantalones se posó sobre tu trasero, lo que inevitablemente desató un gemido de placer que le produjo aún más satisfacción. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta tu entrepierna, la que abrió sutilmente, para enseñarte acerca de esta materia virgen para ti. No sabías cómo reaccionar a tan suaves y autoritarias caricias ¿Debías detener aquella inmoralidad o permitir que aquel hombre usurpara tu cuerpo cual tirano que toma el poder? Te volteaste jadeante, lo tomaste por la corbata y lo besaste apasionadamente. Sus cuerpos volvieron a rozar uno contra el otro, pero ésta vez él ejerció presión contra el tuyo y un gemido grave salió de sus labios. Una de tus manos descendió por su espalda y la otra, hasta la parte alta de su pantalón, introdujiste tu mano dentro de su bóxer directo a su enorme erección, la cual, luego de demostrarle que no eras tan ignorante en aquella materia como él creía, liberaste para poder recompensarla.

- Ah!, así que no eres tan inocente- dijo a tu oído en un pequeño gemido.

- Profesor, ya estoy en edad de aprender estas cosas, sólo me faltaba quien me las enseñara- ronroneaste sobre su cuello al tiempo que lo lamías eróticamente.

- Pues, podría enseñarte esto y mucho más, me gustan las alumnas obedientes como tú- sonrió y volvió a besarte, pero esta vez, su lengua invadió tu boca para llevar el juego a un nuevo nivel.

Podías sentir el calor de su cuerpo entrar por entre tus labios a medida que éstos se abrían para jugar con los suyos. Los movimientos suaves y cariñosos de su lengua entreteniéndose dentro de ti te hacían estremecer, lo abrazaste con más pasión profundizando aquel beso y tomaste su miembro entre tus manos suavemente. Lo acariciaste lento haciéndolo gemir entre tus labios, jadeante, y lo frotaste sutilmente contra tu cuerpo agrandando aún más aquella erección. Sus grandes manos bajaron por tus muslos, acariciándolos ansioso. Una de ellas bajó hasta tus rodillas y alzó tu pierna a la altura de su cintura creando aún más cercanía en sus despiertos sexos. Sus labios bajaron por tu cuello, entre gemidos, recorriendo hambriento tu virginal cuerpo. Tus manos subieron hasta su blanco cabello, el cual tomaste con fuerza entre tus dedos y desordenaste con locura mientras te arqueabas ejerciendo más contacto con él.

- ¡Me vuelves loco! Esa piel suave de aroma tan fresco y juvenil, me hace desearte más y más- dijo ansioso contra tu caliente piel.

Posó su mano libre en tu espalda y te llevó contra la pizarra acorralándote con su cuerpo. Su figura ancha y fornida te cubría tan autoritariamente que te excitabas de sólo pensar lo que podías encontrar bajo esa camisa. Entonces tus manos comenzaron a descender por su rostro, una permaneció envuelta en su cuello y la otra hasta su corbata roja, la cual soltaste de un solo tirón. Sus respiraciones se volvieron entre cortadas. Sus labios se alejaron de los tuyos temerosos y su frente descansó contra la tuya. Su aliento abrasador envolvía tu cuello sensualmente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su respiración comenzó a calmarse al igual que la tuya, entonces tu mano, aún posada en el cuello de su camisa, subió a los primeros botones y los desató lentamente, disfrutando del atractivo sonido que dejaba al descubierto aquel varonil torso. Su boca buscó la tuya frenética iniciando una nueva serie de apasionados besos que volvían a estremecer tu cuerpo.

_¿Cómo tan simple contacto hacía erizar tu piel? ¿Acaso tan débil eres que hasta el más mínimo roce te volvía loca?_ Pensaste, mientras te encontrabas rodeada por sus brazos. Sus sonidos de placer se volvían cada vez más constantes, su voz grave te enloquecía y más aún al pensar que esa condición se debía al simple roce con tu cuerpo. Sus besos eran húmedos y experimentados, su lengua invadía cada centímetro de tu boca, devorándola con lujuria. Te gustaba que fuera mayor que tú, era maduro, hábil y apasionado. El dominio que tenía sobre tu cuerpo te hacía sentir segura y ardiente a la vez, por lo que no tenías miedo de entregarte a tan misterioso hombre.

Te tomó por la cintura con firmeza y te subió sutilmente por sobre su cadera al tiempo que unían sus labios en una serie de besos intermitentes. Tu otra pierna, que se había mantenido firme en el suelo, subió como por instinto a un costado de él, arrimándote al varonil cuerpo y envolviéndote alrededor suyo. Su camisa se abría más y más a medida que tu mano bajaba, cuidadosa, por su tronco. Su miembro rozaba vigoroso tu sexo por encima de tu ropa, en un incesante sube y baja que los agitaba y te seducía como un animal en caza. Sus jadeos eran tibios y fuertes. Sus movimientos eran agitados y hambrientos. Sus gemidos eran graves y vigorosos, te estremecían y te llamaban seductoramente a jugar con él, en este indecoroso juego. Lo miraste con deseo al tiempo que tu piel se erizaba de sólo pensar que aquel sólido hombre podría hacerte suya.

Nunca pensaste en llegar a una situación así en la misma habitación en la que tantas veces habías estado. Tu mente poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad. Aquel hombre frente tuyo, excitado, jadeante, lujurioso, era tu maestro, el que te hacía sentir todas estas cosas. Entonces alejaste tu rostro del suyo y lo observaste con detenimiento mientras caías en cuenta de tus recientes actos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curioso al ver la expresión de tu cara. Bajaste tu rostro y detuviste el recorrido iniciado por tus manos hace un momento para así recuperar el aliento en medio de aquella confusión.

- Esto… no…- susurraste temblorosa una vez que calmaste tu pecho.

- ¿No qué?- cuestionó agitado.

- No está bien… no deberíamos…- volviste a susurrar mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en tus ojos.

- Pero te deseo.

- ¡No! No está bien que desees a tu alumna- exclamaste al tiempo que tu rostro caía en su hombro.

- Y cómo quieres que lo evite, si te tengo aquí, tentándome, con esa actitud inocente y esa mirada lujuriosa- y te tomó del mentón para encontrarse con tus ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, al igual que las tuyas. Su mirada era intensa, llena de placer y deseo, de esas que te atraviesan el alma y te hacen hervir de sólo toparse con ella, quemándote por dentro, haciéndote sentir totalmente desnuda e indefensa.

Sentiste su nariz hundirse en tu cuello, absorbiendo tu aroma como si fuera una droga que no consumía hace mucho tiempo. Sus manos bajaron hasta tu trasero, acariciándolo suave y lentamente. Tu cabeza subió, tensando tu cuello al máximo, tratando de evitar a aquel animal que te engatusaba para traerte de vuelta a su juego. Su nariz recorría sutilmente tu cuello, subiendo por tu mentón, rozando levemente tu mejilla hasta tu frente. Entonces pudiste sentir su aroma, que te envolvió con sus exóticas manos convirtiéndote en una adicta sin retorno. Caíste sin poder evitarlo, todo tu cuerpo te pedía a gritos que hicieras lo que sabías no era correcto. Su olor, sus caricias, sus brazos, su sexo, te llamaban a devorarlo, entregándose a ti placenteramente. Tus piernas lo abrazaron por la cintura con fuerza y casi inconscientemente, tus labios buscaron los suyos para devorarlos en un lujurioso beso. Sus movimientos se hicieron más veloces, aumentado el ritmo con el que chocaban sus cuerpos. Sus varoniles manos subían y bajaban por tu espalda proporcionando de vez en cuando vigorosos apretones a tu trasero.

Tu mano retomó su trabajo y desabrochando el último de los botones pudiste apreciar en todo su esplendor el atractivo cuerpo de tu maestro. Tu boca se separó de la suya y tus ojos pudieron contemplar aquel firme torso. Tu lengua recorrió con lujuria tus labios mientras tus ojos lo miraban invitándolo a explorar más allá de lo moralmente permitido. Su mano se posó sobre tu sostén dándole pequeños masajes a uno de tus senos, al tiempo que lo besaba con dulzura. _¿Dónde había quedado aquel furioso animal sediento por ti? Osea, aún estaba sediento, pero ahora se había convertido en un bondadoso príncipe capaz de darte la luna si era necesario. _Sus amables caricias te hacían perder la cordura convirtiéndote en una bestia hambrienta e insaciable. Tus manos bajaron hasta su miembro y lo acariciaron con fuerza, deshaciendo a aquel buen hombre que por un momento había tomado el control de tu profesor. Su cabeza subió a la altura de la tuya gimiendo satisfecho al tiempo que te devoraba con sus labios en un húmedo beso. Entonces te tomó por la cintura y te llevó hasta su mesa cubierta de papeles, los que tiró al suelo en un ágil movimiento. Te sentó sobre ella y llevó sus manos hasta el término de tu falda para acariciar suavemente tus finas piernas. Tus manos, enrolladas en su cuello, descendieron hasta sus caderas para eliminar su pantalón y su bóxer. Su mano se coló lentamente en el interior de tus bragas para introducir uno de sus dedos en tu intimidad. Tu cara se sonrojó y lo miraste a los ojos avergonzada. Entonces comenzó un precipitado movimiento en tu interior, al tiempo que tu cuerpo se arqueaba en respuesta a sus placenteras caricias. De pronto, se detuvo, tu rostro se volteó ruborizado para poder observarlo y ordenarle que no se detuviera

- ¿Qué su...?- y entonces pudiste ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara.

- No me mires de esa manera- comentaste avergonzada mientras te escondías de su mirada.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te mire si te ves tan linda así? Sobre todo si es por mí- e introdujo otro de sus dedos, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Sus ojos se mantuvieron firmes en tu rostro almacenando cada uno de los movimientos que hacías. Te volviste a arquear y esta vez tu rostro cayó sobre el suyo. Agitada, te inclinaste para besarlo, tomándolo del mentón y rozando sus labios antes de ahogar tus gemidos en un gentil beso. Tus manos subieron a su nuca y su brazo libre te rodeo por la cintura atrayéndote a su cuerpo para profundizar aquel dulce contacto. Sus labios se separaron y su nariz se hundió en tu cuello.

- ¡Por favor, Inuyasha!- le rogaste cuando estabas cerca de tu clímax.

- Veo que te has portado bien ¿Estas lista para tu examen final?

- Sí profesor, hágamelo por favor- y obedeciendo a tu suplica te acercó a su virilidad, la que suave y lentamente penetró en ti. Tus manos lo tomaron por la espalda y poco a poco tus uñas fueron clavándose vigorosamente en ella.

- Tranquila, si quieres puedo detenerme- susurró dulcemente en tu oído. Tú sólo te apretaste contra su cuerpo gimiendo al tiempo que su miembro entrada decididamente en tu interior. Él se detuvo para que pudieras acostumbrarte a tan grande hombría, pero tu cuerpo te rogaba más, más de ese dolor placentero que su intromisión había causado en ti.

Tus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén lento que tu profesor fue acelerando al son de sus agitadas voces. Sus embestidas eran profundas y energéticas. Sus manos te tomaron por los hombros, para empujarte con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo otorgándote mayor placer. Sus voces agitadas gimoteaban libremente por la habitación, desligadas totalmente de la idea que alguien pudiera oírlos. Uno de tus brazos se separó de su espalda para apoyarse sobre la mesa a un costado de tu cuerpo y ayudar así, a las manos que tú maestro tenía sobre tus caderas para penetrarte con más fuerza. Sus bramidos eran violentos y graves, su cuerpo sudado por la agitación de sus movimientos lo hacían ver varonil y excitante, y su cabello mojado por el sudor te encendían a un nivel que ni uno de los muchachos de tu clase podría hacerlo.

- Y-ya no aguanto más- lograste pronunciar dificultosamente.

- M-me vendré adentro - anunció jadeante.

- Por f-favor profesor enséñeme todo lo que usted tiene- y entonces mientras observaba tu rostro, se vino en ti, llenándote por dentro con un líquido ardiente. Te arqueaste una vez llegado el clímax, tu cuerpo se contrajo por completo recorrido por una serie de descargas eléctricas y presionando fieramente el miembro de tu instructor que aún se encontraba en tu entrada. Su grave gemido te hizo saber lo placentero que le resultó tu involuntaria reacción y en un último alarido, dejó caer su rostro en tu pecho.

Entonces caíste sobre la mesa exhausta al tiempo que sentías como el albino se desvanecía encima tuyo. Pero antes de desplomarse pesadamente sobre ti, se sostuvo con uno de sus brazos a un costado de tu cintura. Jadeaba rápida y forzosamente. Lo observaste para poder grabar en tu mente aquella imagen que muy difícilmente se repetiría de nuevo y entonces su miembro se desprendió de tu cuerpo, volviendo a provocar esa serie de recorridos eléctricos que arqueaban tu figura violentamente. Tus dedos volvieron a hundirse en su espalda para ayudarte a soportar el dolor. El brazo que lo sostenía rozó tu piel y notaste como se estremecía debido al esfuerzo.

Te levantaste dificultosamente tomando su rostro con tu mano libre para besarlo apasionadamente como muestra de gratitud por esa increíble experiencia. Su brazo disponible te rodeó por la cintura levantándote de la mesa y profundizando aquel beso, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con tan ardiente escena, lo separaste sutilmente de ti.

- ¿Y entonces que nota he sacado?- preguntaste en tono travieso.

- La más alta que puedas obtener- respondió complacido.

- Pero me temo que tendré que volver a tomarte el examen para asegurarme de que no hayas hecho trampa- continuó dejando escapar una risita. Se inclinó levemente hacia tu cuerpo atrayéndolo con uno de sus brazos por tu espalda para cerrar el pacto con un lujurioso beso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala todos los profesores fueran así, con eso cualquiera saca buenas notas ¿o no? <strong>

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios**

**También pueden hacer propuestas sobre lo que les gustaría leer ^^**

**Muchas Gracias por leer!**

**Himeko & Hitomi**


End file.
